


Boone, You're Such a Stupid Biatch (or Sassy Gay Arcade)

by TheViperQueen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: And Boone is a stupid Biatch, Arcade is the sassiest motherfucker this side of the Mojave, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViperQueen/pseuds/TheViperQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Craig Boone.<br/>He's about to go on a one man suicide mission against the entirety of Caesar's Legion.<br/>This fate could have been avoided if... <i>he had a sassy gay Arcade!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boone, You're Such a Stupid Biatch (or Sassy Gay Arcade)

Meet Craig Boone.  
He's about to go on a one man suicide mission against the entirety of Caesar's Legion.  
This fate could have been avoided if...  _he had a sassy gay Arcade!_  
  
“What are you doing? What, what,  _what_  are you  _doing_?”  
  
Boone slapped the pointed finger from in front of his nose. “The Courier sided with the Legion. Since he won't stop them, I will,” the man said, his hands clenching into fists at his side.  
  
Arcade tossed his head back in a most dramatic fashion and sighed loudly. “So you're just going to run off and take on Caesar and his reverse-harem all on your lonesome armed with nothing but that sexy scowl and a sniper rifle?”  
  
Boone shifted his weight from foot to foot. “But what they did to Carla, I don't want that happening to anyone else-”  
  
“Look at your life, look at your choices,” the doctor cut him off with a finger to his lips. “Do you think getting yourself killed is the best way to avenge her? Slow down Mister Trigger Happy,  _slow down_. Nobody's that much of a badass.”  
  
“But Carla...”  
  
Arcade rolled his eyes. “Ugh, again with the 'C' word! Listen, if your NCR boys are as awesome as you think they are then they can take on Caesar and his boys. What you're going to do is go upstairs, have a few martinis-”  
  
“I'd rather have a beer...”  
  
“-Fine then a  _beer_ , and then if you're still all huffy I'll take you out to snipe at at some geckos.”  
  
Boone stood there silent for a second before nodding. “Well I guess you're right,” he finally grunted.  
  
Arcade beamed at him. “Of course I'm right! Now jingle-jangle your sweet ass back up to that suite ya stupid biatch.”  
  
“Okay,” he conceded with a tight nod. “But uh, where'd you get that scarf? And what the hell is a 'reverse-harem?'”  
  
Arcade threw an arm around the man's shoulders with a sigh. “God, you  _really_  are a stupid biatch.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Other places this story can be found:**
> 
> _Fallout Kmeme:_ http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4237.html?view=6980493#t6980493
> 
> _FF(dot)Net:_ https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7483435/1/Sassy-Gay-Arcade


End file.
